Like a Soap
|-|Romanized= jeonhwagi neomeo neon hwaga na itji geu jasik daeche museun mareul han geonji neon hancham ssaun yaegireul teolgoseon jogeumeun huryeonhaejin geonji useo jeongmal pyeongbeomhan mogyoil bam nan eonjenacheoreom jeonhwareul butjabgo neoui gajang pyeonhan chingu jeongdoro geurae gajang gakkaun eodijjeume binucheoreom jaril chaewo Ah maeumi apa Oh Why wae mot boneun geoya neoui jageun bang, ne mam soge gajang teukbyeolhan guseok, geogie antgo sipeo Ah neoman boneunde Oh Why wae ajik molla deo isang jonjaegam eobtneun hayan binucheoreom nohyeo itgineun sirheo yeogin ireohge sok taneunde neon hapumkkaji seokkin moksori nan oneuldo yeong mot jamdeulgetneunde neoneun “annyeong jalja” geureohge malhae ggum sogedo bogo sipeo Ah maeumi apa Oh Why wae mot boneun geoya neoui jageun bang, ne mam soge gajang teukbyeolhan guseok, geogie antgo sipeo Ah neoman boneunde Oh Why wae ajik molla deo isang jonjaegam eobtneun hayan binucheoreom nohyeo itgineun sirheo jeomjeom gudeo gana bwa nae mami jogaknana bwa ireohge jinaedagan jeongmal uri andwae ijen gidaril su eobseo Ah maeumi apa Oh Why wae mot boneun geoya neoui jageun bang, ne mam soge gajang teukbyeolhan guseok, geogie antgo sipeo Ah neoman boneunde Oh Why wae ajik molla deo isang jonjaegam eobtneun hayan binucheoreom nohyeo itgineun sirheo |-|Korean= 전화기 너머 넌 화가 나 있지 그 자식 대체 무슨 말을 한 건지 넌 한참 싸운 얘기를 털고선 조금은 후련해진 건지 웃어 정말 평범한 목요일 밤 난 언제나처럼 전화를 붙잡고 너의 가장 편한 친구 정도로 그래 가장 가까운 어디쯤에 비누처럼 자릴 채워 Ah 마음이 아파 Oh Why 왜 못 보는 거야 너의 작은 방, 네 맘 속에 가장 특별한 구석, 거기에 앉고 싶어 Ah 너만 보는데 Oh Why 왜 아직 몰라 더 이상 존재감 없는 하얀 비누처럼 놓여 있기는 싫어 여긴 이렇게 속 타는데 넌 하품까지 섞인 목소리 난 오늘도 영 못 잠들겠는데 너는 “안녕 잘자” 그렇게 말해 꿈 속에도 보고 싶어 Ah 마음이 아파 Oh Why 왜 못 보는 거야 너의 작은 방, 네 맘 속에 가장 특별한 구석, 거기에 앉고 싶어 Ah 너만 보는데 Oh Why 왜 아직 몰라 더 이상 존재감 없는 하얀 비누처럼 놓여 있기는 싫어 점점 굳어 가나 봐 내 맘이 조각나나 봐 이렇게 지내다간 정말 우리 안돼 이? 기다릴 수 없어 Ah 마음이 아파 Oh Why 왜 못 보는 거야 너의 작은 방, 네 맘 속에 가장 특별한 구석, 거기에 앉고 싶어 Ah 너만 보는데 Oh Why 왜 아직 몰라 더 이상 존재감 없는 하얀 비누처럼 놓여 있기는 싫어 |-|English= We’re on the phone and you’re mad, what exactly did that guy say? You tell me about your fight for a while and you must’ve felt better because you laughed On a normal Thursday night, I hold onto the phone as always I’m your most comfortable friend, I’m like soap that is lying around close by Ah my heart hurts, oh why can’t you see me? Your small room, the special part of your heart, I want to sit there Ah, I’m only looking at you but oh why don’t you know yet? I don’t want to lay around like white soap that has no existence My heart is burning like this but you’re yawning I don’t think I can fall asleep tonight again But you just say, “Bye, good night”, I want to see you in my dreams Ah my heart hurts, oh why can’t you see me? Your small room, the special part of your heart, I want to sit there Ah, I’m only looking at you but oh why don’t you know yet? I don’t want to lay around like white soap that has no existence I think it’s hardening, I think my heart is breaking apart At this rate, we will never happen, I can’t wait any longer Ah my heart hurts, oh why can’t you see me? Your small room, the special part of your heart, I want to sit there Ah, I’m only looking at you but oh why don’t you know yet? I don’t want to lay around like white soap that has no existence